A Garota do Prêmio
by Nat King
Summary: "- Se tivesse uma oportunidade na vida, para voltar no tempo, o que faria? "
1. A Garota do Prêmio

**Olá gente! Resolvi fazer essa one com uma personagem independente, que homenageia uma das minhas leitoras, a Nicole =D Não que eu só goste dela, adoro todos vocês, sério mesmo, mas é que ela tá merecendo um agrado... xD E quem quiser ser agradado também, pode mandar review ou um recado que eu atenderei com muito gosto =D**

**Agora, vamos á história!**

**.**

**A Garota do Prêmio**

**.**

- O nome dela é Hime Nick e ela tem dezoito anos. – o produtor resumiu toda sua ladainha anterior a uma frase compacta e mais útil ao tempo que tinham.

- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Sasuke, aparentemente muito calmo, no banco traseiro da limusine do programa.

- Não conseguimos levantar mais nada, não imaginávamos que a vencedora do primeiro lugar fosse adoecer logo hoje. – o homem de meia idade e cabelos pouco grisalhos ajeitava os óculos no centro do nariz – O que temos é sua ficha de inscrição.

- Seja. Não deve ser muito diferente das outras... – disse apertando os olhos e olhando pelo vidro fumê. Estavam chegando.

Na frente da casa de um pavimento, a garota esperava com a postura muito correta, respirando fundo e se movendo para frente e para trás, mostrando a empolgação contida. Nada muito novo. A multidão com cartazes estava em volta, sendo segurada por alguns "armários" e quando a porta da limusine abriu-se, Sasuke acenou brevemente para uma multidão feminina enlouquecida, óculos escuros escondendo seus olhos. Não foi preciso mais que isso para a agitação aumentar e os seguranças vacilarem duas vezes com o peso da multidão vindo. Cutucaram o ombro da garota, e ela apressou-se para entrar no veículo. Quando se viu de frente para o ídolo, abriu os lábios num pequeno "o" surpreso, depois engoliu a saliva como se a mesma fosse do tamanho de um ovo. Olhou para os joelhos descobertos e ajeitou o vestido de alcinhas finas. Era alta, quase da altura do Uchiha, então seus olhos constantemente se cruzavam. As mãos dela se entrelaçavam várias vezes e Sasuke começou a achar aquela fã muito silenciosa, para uma fã de segundo lugar.

- Pode falar se quiser. – ele disse não muito interessado. O produtor o havia avisado via mensagem de texto que ele não estava sendo gentil.

- Eu sei... – riu nervosa – É que eu não sei o que dizer.

- Ficou feliz em ter ganhado o encontro? – ela riu animadamente.

- Não imagina como! Eu sonhei com esse concurso desde que publicaram o anuncio dele no ano passado! – é, parecia que a falta de assunto tinha passado.

- Mesmo no segundo lugar? – disse com uma pitada de ironia.

- Acredito que se estou aqui hoje, é porque era para ter sido. – sorriu timidamente, olhando-o nos olhos. Mas a luz interna era fraca, e Sasuke pensou ter visto dois borrões que eram os olhos.

- Chegamos. – a limusine estacionou.

Quando o chofer abriu a porta para Nick descer, a menina não conteve a expressão de surpresa e felicidade: aquele era o Estúdio III! O estúdio onde a série "The Popular Boy" estava sendo gravada! Nick adorava aquela série, adorava como o personagem nada popular de Sasuke dava a reviravolta na trama usando sua inteligência e revelando-se um cobiçado estudante. Ainda com seus olhos de fã, ela não tinha percebido nada de errado no ator, que se apressava para seguir onde o staff estava os levando. Apressou o passo e os alcançou, ajeitando o cabelo atrás da orelha. Agora Sasuke via que eles eram lisos e escuros, batendo na cintura. A cabeça da garota estava levemente abaixada, o que fazia seus olhos se esconderem parcialmente, sendo cobertas pela sobrancelha grossa que emoldurava o rosto de traços mais finos. Era muito bonita e tinha um quê de curiosidade escondido no castanho de seus orbes.

O pátio de pouso e decolagem do helicóptero do estúdio estava iluminado e montado com uma mesa de jantar. Aquele era o prêmio para o concurso on-line do seriado: a melhor resposta e a menina escolhida passaria a noite com Uchiha Sasuke. Ele não gostou da ideia, mas tinha assinado um contrato onde dizia que todos os eventos promovidos pela imprensa. Deveria ter lido as letras miúdas do rodapé.

- Pode começar. – declarou o moreno, tirando o guardanapo de pano de cima do prato de porcelana branco.

- Com o quê? – a garota levando a cabeça para frente. Parecia querer ouvir melhor.

- Ora, perguntas. Você sabe, o que as meninas gostam de fazer... – deu um sorriso de lado, brincando com o garfo na mesa.

- Ah... Você parece bem novo no seriado... Quantos anos têm? – Sasuke parou de brincar com o talher e franziu o cenho. Aquela era uma pergunta direta e nova para ele.

- Vinte e seis.

- Parece que tem dezoito. – riu animada com a descoberta.

- Não tem essa informação no site do programa? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não, é por isso que perguntei. – ela sorriu, e os dentes alinhados se mostraram alegres.

- E o que mais? – suspirou fundo, achando que o jantar deveria vir logo.

- Quando decidiu ser ator?

Então. Aquilo realmente o pegou de surpresa. As capas de revista sempre tinham ele bem vestido, falando dos shampoos preferidos – que sempre mudavam de edição para edição – e de que, não, ele não estava namorando Haruno Sakura. Ou do que ele tinha em comum com o personagem – essa era clássica. Mas, de como tinha planejado tudo isso era a pergunta mais interessante que já tinham lhe feito.

- Fiz uma peça de teatro quando estava entrando no segundo grau. Eu fiz um personagem cômico, e desde então, em apaixonei pela atuação.

- Prefere TV ou teatro? – outra pergunta inteligente!

- Teatro. O legal da TV é poder editar as cenas erradas e fazer de novo, mas com o teatro é diferente, tem toda aquela emoção da correria dos bastidores, de poder sentir o frio na barriga, como se todas as apresentações fossem estreias, sabe? – ele se pegou rindo para ela, que continuava a ouvir tudo com os olhos brilhantes. Se incomodou e voltou a encostar na cadeira. – E você?

- Eu o que?

- Do que gosta?

- Gosto de séries, livros, histórias de criação própria... Ah, não sei falar de mim. – riu – O que é estranho, pois eu deveria ser a melhor pessoa para dizer como sou... – Sasuke iria responder, mas o prato com salmão chegou com o vapor subindo pela tampa prateada que cobria a bandeja. Mas tinha um porém... – Peixe?

- Gosta? – perguntou já se servindo.

- Não. – choque. Ninguém nunca tinha dito nada negativo para Sasuke. – Tem outra coisa?

- Eu posso ver... O que gostaria?

- Qualquer coisa que não seja peixe. – riu constrangida.

- Lasanha...? – arriscou.

- Adoraria! – Nick não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Talvez no concreto, mas doiria...

A noite seguiu mais demorada do que deveria. Sasuke estava adorando conhecer a segunda colocada e se tentou a perguntar o que ela teria respondido à pergunta "Você seria amiga de Tikara (Sasuke) na série? Por que?". Porém, em toda oportunidade, acabava esquecendo, entretido na conversa. Como era inteligente e divertida! Tinha conversas descontraídas, o fazia rir e Sasuke, pela primeira vez estava gostando de ter contato com fãs.

A maioria delas se resumia a dizer "você é tãaaaaaaaaaaaaao lindo!". E, bem, fazia bem para o ego ouvir isso, mas ele queria mais. Aos poucos começou a sentir raiva do que a fama lhe trouxe e desejou voltar aos tempos de teatro de escola, onde qualquer espaço para apresentações se tornava um palco. Nick não fugia à regra de ser a fã com cara de boba na frente do ídolo, ou gaguejando em certas horas, mas, depois que se soltou, a noite pareceu até mesmo mais fresca, tendo em vista que, em dias como aquele, ficar parado já o fazia suar.

- Se tivesse uma oportunidade na vida, para voltar no tempo, o que faria? – ela perguntou, cabeça apoiada sobre as mãos. Sasuke sorriu. De tantas coisas, o que ele faria? Poderia voltar na sua primeira estreia, ou na emoção de quando assinou contrato com o Estúdio III. Poderia escolher a angústia de quanto pisou no palco sem a maquiagem de elfo, ou da vergonha de ter esquecido sua deixa. Podia ter escolhido qualquer uma das sensações, das aventuras que viveu enquanto ainda estava na idade de Nick, que àquela altura, fazia justiça ao sobrenome Hime – princesa. Mas a resposta que escolheu foi diferente de qualquer coisa que ele teria respondido até então:

- Eu ficaria aqui com você. – e sorriu, fazendo a menina a frente desmontar-se desconcertada – Porque você me fez lembrar de todas as emoções e coisas maravilhosas que me aconteceram no passado e, sentir falta do que passou, significa que o que passou foi realmente bom.

- E vai sentir falta de hoje? – arriscou, a voz sumindo.

- Vou. – sorriu, finalizando a conversa.

Era quase meia-noite quando, num carro comum, voltaram para a casa dela. Nick confessou que ficou fora de si ao agir daquela maneira, pois geralmente tem poucas palavras para estranhos, piada rebatida com a observação de Sasuke em relação à boca pequena dela. Nick fez um bico contrariada, mas riu da piada da mesma forma. Reparou no cabelo espetado que lembrava o membro glúteo inferior de um pato do ator e o mesmo riu, não sabendo se achava graça da palavra "glúteo inferior" ou de saber que o cabelo não era lá muito bem arrumado. Despediram-se num abraço, e tal aproximação foi freada algumas vezes pelo constrangimento de ambos. Já na porta, ela virou e acenou, e ele retribuiu, voltando a dirigir o carro.

Em seu apartamento, Sasuke ainda pensava na garota. Era diferente de uma maneira positiva. Mas, ainda não sabia o que ela tinha respondido no concurso. Ligou o computador e pesquisou por não muito tempo quando enfim achou:

"_Depende. Eu teria que conhecer a pessoa primeiro para saber como ela é, para eu considerar uma possível amizade. Como o Tikara se comporta no começo do seriado, eu realmente não faria questão de procurá-lo como amigo. Ele teria que mudar minha opinião a seu respeito."_

Sorriu com a surpresa da resposta. Por que mesmo ela não tinha tirado primeiro lugar? Faria questão de reavaliar os critérios do próximo concurso ele mesmo. Pesquisou mais um pouco e achou ali o celular dela. Não seria má ideia trocar recados com ela, ou saídas ao cinema... E, se quisessem bem saber, que se dane o mundo todo. Envolvimentos com fãs não são escandalosos e...:

- _Alô?_ – Nick atendeu do outro lado, meio confusa.

- Se tivesse uma oportunidade na vida, para voltar no tempo, o que faria?

**.**

**Não sei escrever ones sem que elas fiquem minúsculas xD**

**Espero que goste Nick, da one. E espero ter mostrado o que eu acho muito possível: uma pessoa comum mostrando a alguém de importância considerável, como memórias são importantes para nos mostrar como fomos felizes, ou como podemos ser se quisermos.**

**Grande beijo Nick. Já adoro você, menina xD**

**E para quem lê, até a próxima.**

**A Nát ama todos *-***


	2. Paparazzi

**Olá gente linda!**

**Sério, fiquei muito feliz com o retorno que a one teve e fiquei imaginando: como seria esse relacionamento conturbado? Vou fazer mais alguns capítulos e ficaria feliz se me dessem palpites xD**

**Per enquanto é isso. Boa leitura!**

**Kissus :***

**.**

**Paparazzi**

**.**

Flash. Não sabia muito bem de onde eles vinham, mas estavam em peso. De repente, uma mão tentou pegá-la, mas só deixou uma digital borrada na lente dos óculos, ou pelo menos era isso o que achava: havia muitas mãos ali com microfones, gravadores, gente amontoada e câmeras filmando. Não conseguiu entrar em casa novamente, pois a porta abria para fora e, com a multidão de repórteres, ficou encostada contra ela. Teria que ir para a escola de alguma maneira, nem que fosse abrindo buracos no meio das pessoas. De onde elas tinham vindo?! E, céus, o que estava acontecendo? Como resposta irônica ao seu pensamento, um dos repórteres perguntou gritando em meio à multidão:

- E seu caso com Uchiha Sasuke?! – Deus. Então era isso. Eles tinham descoberto.

Correu com o grupo de paparazzi atrás e por sorte o ônibus estava ali, quase fechando as portas. Entrou num pulo entre a calçada e o primeiro degrau que quase somou um metro de distância. Do lado de fora, os repórteres ainda gritavam, alguns corriam e, ao olhar para a porta, viu o fotógrafo, pendurado no retrovisor. Antes da curva que o derrubaria, ele bateu uma foto de seu rosto assustado. Até onde eles iriam por causa de seu namoro?

As pessoas já a encaravam e ela esperava entrar na sua sala e dormir, com o rosto escondido nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa. Podia ver a padaria no tom de azul, três pontos antes da parada final em que desceria, mas, ao fazer a curva, uma multidão maior de repórteres e paparazzi bloqueava a passagem, com furgões e carros de diversas emissoras de TV. Nick contou pelo menos três e entrou em pânico: e se eles avançassem? Céus, ela não podia ficar dentro daquela lata ambulante para sempre. Forçou a porta final e saiu evitando o máximo de contato que pode com os repórteres. Estavam tão preocupados a procurando dentro do veículo que se esqueceram de ver quem descia.

Nick correu como nunca havia corrido antes. Não sentia mais as pernas, estavam ligadas no automático e a única coisa que fazia era cortar ruas e mais ruas, a fim de encontrar algum lugar longe o bastante de toda aquela confusão que nem sabia ao certo como havia começado. Mas os malditos sabiam! Entrou no shopping e, vendo todos os seguranças, teve certeza de estar segura. Até ver que mais paparazzi estavam à vista. Dessa vez, não tinha escapatória.

.

- Sasuke... – o produtor sussurrava.

- Sh... – mas o moreno não estava muito a fim de prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que não fosse sua próxima entrada.

- É importante...

- Shh, já vou entrar! – respondeu de cenho franzido. Mas, mesmo arrumando os óculos, ele puxou um Sasuke muito irritado dali, com força tirada milagrosamente de algum lugar. O enfiou dentro do camarim e tirou a TV do mudo. Era Nick, ali, trancada dentro do banheiro feminino do Shopping Plaza. Ao lado da faixa de notícias,, se revezava a comentarista e uma foto do último encontro deles, na noite anterior. Era uma foto de qualidade ruim, mas nítida o suficiente para que os dois fossem identificados. "O ator Uchiha Sasuke e a garota do prêmio", era o nome da manchete do programa e ele parecia estar rendendo audiência. A imagem na foto estava ele e Nick, namorada oculta há três meses, sentados no capô da caminhonete dele, na beira de uma praia particular. Como o maldito fotógrafo os pegou ali, ele não sabia, mas faria questão de colocar seu advogado atrás dele. Mas não agora. Naquele momento quem precisava ir atrás de alguém era ele.

.

Entrou no shopping como um tornado, e como tal, devastou o lugar. Fãs descobriram Sasuke ali e os seguranças acompanharam o tumulto, tentando diminui-lo.

Sem saber como, o moreno abriu caminho entre os mais de vinte paparazzi e repórteres, chegando até a porta do banheiro. O barulho de todos falando juntos mais os gritos das fãs faziam os tímpanos do Uchiha vibrarem com a intensidade irritante de todos eles. Teve o braço segurado duas vezes, mas conseguiu se soltar e esmurrar a porta do banheiro:

- Nick! - gritou alto e grave. A menina, antes abraçada às próprias pernas, se assustou e logo se levantou aflita e em pânico.

- Sasuke! Por favor, me tira daqui! - era possível ver as lágrimas brotando nos olhos escuros. O sangue de Sasuke ferveu. Andou meio metro para trás, empurrando fotógrafos e afins, fazendo alguns caírem no chão - nem se importou. Ergueu a perna e arrombou a porta do banheiro, puxando Nick e abrindo novamente espaço na onda de pessoas que os cercavam. Parecia inabalável, a abraçando com o braço esquerdo, pondo-a em sua frente, empurrando como podia a multidão com o braço que restara. No entanto a menina estava em choque ainda. Não viu por onde saíram, mas soube que não foi pela porta da frente; tinha um carro de pintura fosca e vidros escuros já ligado, o motorista os esperando:

- Obrigado, Sakura. - agradeceu o moreno, no banco do carona. Nick, ainda atordoada, olhava a sua volta, tentando anexar o acontecimento. - Qual é, vai me ignorar agora?

- Você devia ter me contado. - declarou a moça, tirando os óculos escuros.

- Meu Deus, Haruno Sakura... - balbuciou para si mesma, Nick.

- Não me venha com sermões, Sakura, se eu não contei foi para evitar escândalo.

- Evitar escândalo?! - gritou, depois lançou um olhar para a passageira e retomou mais calma - Evitar escândalo, Sasuke? Você viu só a repercussão que isso está tendo? TODOS os canais on-line falam disso, a foto de vocês dois está em todo o lugar, até mesmo no telão do centro de Tokyo! - a atenção dela se dividia entre o trânsito e Sasuke - Sou sua melhor amiga desde que você era um embrião, COMO você me esconde isso?! - Sasuke bufou, se afundando no assento. - Você sabe do meu... Segredo...

- Pare de rodeios, Nick já sabe.

- O quê?! - os olhos verdes ficaram cinzentos com a surpresa. - Não acredito!

- Eu apoio... - disse ainda em dúvida se deveria ou não se manifestar. Sakura respirou fundo.

- Obrigada, Nick. O que mais esse idiota te falou?

- Ah... Acho que só...

- Comentou com alguém meu namoro com Lee?

- Não, não, fique tranquila.

- Menos mau... - balbuciou mais para si do que para qualquer um naquele carro. - Se essa confusão está acontecendo com o seu namoro, imagine o meu com o staff do programa...

- Tem alguma ideia? - Sasuke perguntou meio contrariado. Não era de seu feitio dar o braço a torcer quando o assunto era ele estar errado.

- Tenho: SE MATA! - a rosada ainda estava irritada. - Quando anos ela tem, Sasuke?

- Dezoito. - disseram Nick e o moreno juntos. A freada foi brusca.

- Como assim?!

- Não recomece... - pediu, mas já era tarde.

- Você se envolve às escondidas com uma menina menor de idade e oito anos mais nova que você?! O que você tem na cabeça, Uchiha?! O excesso de laquê queimou seus neurônios?!

- Você fala como se o seu caso fosse mais fácil!

- É mais fácil! Ninguém sabe, nunca fomos pegos e não saímos por aí numa caminhonete, ficando de namorico na beira da praia!

O silêncio então predominou por um tempo. A morena não acreditava na situação. Sua vida de uma hora para outra estava estampada em todos os monitores e capas de revista, tal como jornais e programas de televisão. Como era possível? Sempre foi pessoa de poucos amigos e, antes mesmo de ter a oportunidade de se soltar, era tímida e quieta, reservada em suas opiniões. Agora, estava ali, vivendo o pesadelo resultante do sonho da noite anterior... A mãe não sabia, nunca desconfiou dos passeios noturnos da filha. Mas claro, como iria duvidar se ela nunca tinha mentindo sobre isso? Agora estava tudo perdido. A mãe a internaria num convento em algum lugar remoto do mundo.

- Onde podemos levá-la? - Sasuke fez a menina sair de seus pensamentos.

- Em lugar nenhum, lógico. - Sakura estava mais calma, mas não menos ácida.

- Em casa...? - tentou sugerir o moreno.

- Há essa altura, deve ter grupos de paparazzi acampando na frente da sua casa, na frente da casa dela, na frente do estúdio e na frente da escola... - o astro levou as mãos para o rosto, passando pelos cabelos. Nick sabia que aquele era um sinal de nervosismo. - Estão tentando a sorte, ué... E falando em sorte, espero que ninguém tenha registrado nossa fuga... Não quero que meu carro saia nos jornais junto com vocês, "casalzinho ternura". - murmurou contrariada.

- O que vamos fazer? - era Nick. Até então ninguém tinha pedido a opinião dela, o que a chateava em parte. Ok, famosos são perseguidos, mas ela foi quase caçada naquela manhã de quinta-feira. E ainda perdeu uma prova de matemática. - Minha mãe nunca soube de nós dois e agora todo o país está sabendo!

- Acha que eu não sei?! - estava apavorado - Nunca me meti num escândalo, deve ser por isso que eles ficavam ali, à espreita, apenas esperando algum motivo para me ferrar! - se afundou ainda mais no acento. - "Uchiha Sasuke, o certinho" - murmurou se lembrando do apelido que as redes sociais rodavam. - Não posso nem namorar mais...

- Agora precisamos encontrar um lugar para que ela fique, ou eles podem rasgá-la ao meio. - Sakura disse com tanta veracidade, que Nick se imaginou sendo dividida em pedaços.

- Eu acho que dói... - balbuciou sentindo a visão ficar turva.

- Não diga besteiras, Sakura, ninguém vai pôr um dedo nela...

- O dedo não, mas talvez a façam engolir o microfone.

- Tudo bem, me levem pra casa! - aquilo tinha sido o bastante para a estudante. Queria ir para casa, tirar aquele uniforme que pinicava suas pernas e dormir para esquecer. A menos que os fotógrafos fossem ardilosos o suficiente para invadir seus pensamentos também... Àquela altura, tudo era imaginavelmente possível.

.

Já estava escurecendo quando deixaram o drive-thru sem problemas. Devoraram um sanduíche cada um e, nervosa ao extremo, Nick engoliu quase de uma vez um sundae de chocolate com farofa de paçoca. Sasuke olhava vez ou outra a imagem da namorada no retrovisor. Ela ainda parecia assustada. Olhava pela janela, se encolhendo quando via algo parecido com paparazzi. Quase não piscava, tentando vencer o cansaço. Como estava se odiando por aquilo. Devia ter sido cauteloso, claro que devia. Mas era uma praia particular, um tanto remota demais... Alguém devia tê-los seguido. Maldito! Fosse quem fosse, estava jurado de morte.

O estúdio estava fechado, aberto apenas para o elenco de "The Popular Boy" e algum outro que o Uchiha não fazia questão de saber. Sakura estacionou atrás de um dos blocos, na sombra, para que não chamasse atenção e então, cortaram caminho até o barracão onde costumavam ficar depois dos ensaios:

- Heeeeeeei, Sasukeee! - Uzumaki Naruto, antagonista da série acenava animadamente. Nick ainda escondida pelas sombras do lugar observou aquela reação surpresa. O personagem Hirano era o típico esportista metido e esnobe que importunava o mocinho da série. Ele não parecia odiar o rival tanto assim. - Achou sua namorada?

- Menos, teme... - suspirou fundo, trazendo a menina para a luz - Ela pode te ouvir.

- Yoo Mick-san! - o loiro muito alto a abraçou, saltando rapidamente da cadeira.

- Nick, Naruto. Nick. - corrigiu sem muita paciência o moreno.

- Ah, gomen... - riu sem graça, coçando a cabeça. Hyuuga Hinata já tinha se aproximado àquela altura. A personagem dela era Arisa, irmã um ano mais nova do personagem de Sasuke. Inteligente e de humor ácido, vivia em pé de guerra com Hirano. O casal foi pedido com furor pelo público, obrigando os diretores a unirem os dois antes da terceira temporada. Assim como na série, a moça era namorada do loiro.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Nick. - sorriu timidamente, voz baixa. Nick quase riu com o contraste gritante entre personalidade e personagem. Seriam todos tão diferentes assim? - Está com fome?

- Não, obrigada, comemos no caminho... - Sasuke já a abraçava, silencioso. - Não sabia que todos vocês eram assim, diferentes... - sorriu de lado, esquecendo-se da perseguição repentina.

- Diferentes como? - Naruto torceu o nariz, não entendendo o comentário.

- Ah... Na série, Arisa fala alto, impõe muito sua presença, mas Hinata parece tão meiga... - a Hyuuga ficou vermelha, rindo baixo.

- É normal... Mas mesmo assim, temos algo em comum com os personagens, sempre. Eu me acho autoritária sim, mas a meu modo: tranquei o estúdio para que os diretos não saíssem até verem meu teste. Eles haviam cancelado pelo atraso... - abaixou os olhos, constrangida.

- Eu tive que jogar basquete! - riu o loiro - E, se quer saber, tive o coração roubado pelo mesmo motivo que Hirano... - disse alegre, beijando a testa de Hinata.

- E Sakura? - a rósea estava quieta, ouvindo, até saber que devia defender seu nome.

- Ok, minha personagem é a mais burra da escola, mas sou formada em psicologia e sei falar inglês fluentemente. - disse alto, erguendo a mão direita, como se o gesto impedisse que outros contestassem. Todos riram abafados. - Em comum, temos o mesmo vício: chapinha.

- Sasuke não me disse o que tem em comum com o Tikara... - sorriu para o namorado e ele sentiu as pernas bambearem ao vê-la feliz novamente. Porém, ignorou o comentário.

- Temos que falar com sua mãe. - e isso fez o medo dela voltar.

Imaginar a cara da mãe quando chegasse em casa superava todos os medos existentes. Teve quase certeza que um novo tipo de fobia tinha sido criado naquele exato momento, e ele se chamaria mais ou menos "Nickfobia". Era muito provável que a mãe ressuscitasse a inquisição. Ela já conseguia prever sua morte lenta e dolorosa, numa fogueira ardente...

**~Espaço da Beta~**

**Então né...Cá estamos aqui novamente. Ahhhhhhh. Eu realmente amei essa fanfic. A Nick realmente é uma personagem maravilhosa *-***

**Eu adorei todo o enredo... Mas sou suspeita de falar.**

**Tadinha da Nick T-T PAPARAZZI'S IRRITANTES .fuuuuuu. Deixem ela em paz seus... # #.**

**Espero que aproveitam mais um capitulo dessa incrivel FF.**

**E até o próximo capitulo \o**

**Kissus~ Niina**


	3. Ferida

**Olá mais uma vez! O capítulo agora saiu rápido huahuahuauhahu O que o ócio não faz, não? Um beijo para Luciana Fernandes, Dani B, Otowa Nekozawa e minha filhota Arishima Nina *-* Espero que continuem acompanhando a história e, claro, dando seus pitacos de sempre ^^**

**À Nick, um abraço bem apertado para a beta da vez *-***

**Kissus :***

**.**

**Ferida**

**.**

Já passavam das três horas da manhã quando deixaram o conversível preto escondido às sombras de algumas árvores na esquina do quarteirão. Caminharam por não muito tempo, passos rápidos, quase desesperados para entrarem na casa de Nick e se esconderem de quaisquer loucos paparazzi escondido em alguma árvore, lixeira ou bueiro ali perto. Lógico que, se esconder das revistas de fofoca era muito menos trabalhoso do que se imaginar encarando a mãe da namorada até então secreta. Deveria querer matá-lo. Provavelmente o chamaria de pedófilo e o acusaria de corrupção de menores, não sendo necessária essa a ordem das acusações:

- Muito bem, Hime Nick. - começou a mulher, um pouco mais baixa que a filha, de cabelos escuros e presos - Me explique agora o que significam aquelas fotos!

A mulher tinha olhos ferozes, como se fosse uma leoa escolhendo seu jantar. Sasuke sabia muito bem quem ela desejava trucidar vivo. Sentiu-se uma zebra indefesa e manca, daquelas que aparecem em programas do National Geographic, quando tem a jugular dilacerada por um daqueles grandes animais com garras:

- Eu posso explicar. - disse por fim, sentindo a dor da mordida.

- Acho bom. - ela cruzou os braços, o encarando, como se em cada piscada, um pouco da vida do ator se esvaísse pelo nariz do próprio.

- Eu e Nick estamos namorando sim, e já faz três meses. - a mulher não pareceu acreditar.

- Namorando, filha? Mas... Eu achei que... - a voz sumiu. Sasuke realmente achou que ela fosse gritar, esbravejar, avançar nele com tapas de dona de casa... Mas não. Ela apenas pareceu incrédula. - Achei que depois do Toshyo, você...

- Mãe... - pediu ela, olhos molhados. O Uchiha não entendeu.

- Se não o esqueceu, por que está namorando esse moço?

Foi o estopim. De cabeça baixa para esconder as lágrimas, Nick riscou a sala em direção ao quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Encostou-se nela e respirou fundo, se deixando escorregar até sentir o chão. Se pudesse, escorregaria até para debaixo da terra e ali permaneceria. Não achou que a mãe fosse tocar num ponto tão delicado. Não achou que a lembrança de Toshyo, tão distante dela nos últimos meses poderia voltar à tona e tão forte. Não, ela não o esquecera.

.

- Quem é esse Toshyo?

- Ex-namorado dela. - Sasuke quase deixou a xícara de chá cair no tapete fofo.

- Ela nunca tinha me dito nada disso.

- Não acho que ficar lembrando o ex seja muito romântico... - riu, sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá. Sua raiva para com Sasuke havia esvaído-se como água numa peneira.

- Eu realmente achei que ela estivesse apaixonada por mim... - a xícara ainda pendia em sua mão.

- Eu não acho.

E a última frase foi como um peso sobre a cabeça do moreno. Lá estava ele, como bobo, com uma xícara de chá quente queimando a palma rosada de sua mão enquanto ele pensava. No que, ainda não tinha certeza, mas pensava. Tinha vinte e seis anos, era bem sucedido na carreira e, depois de mais de quinze reprovações em testes de televisão ele finalmente tinha conquistado o destaque no seriado tão popular entre os adolescentes e adultos também, por trabalhar com coisas que iam além dos dramas adolescentes. Era engraçado na medida, sem apelação, colocando lado a lado os opostos de muitas coisas, conseguindo encontrar o equilíbrio perfeito em ambos os casos. Desde a primeira temporada eles eram premiados. Desde os primeiros capítulos ele era ovacionado pelas meninas. Qualquer uma se jogaria na frente de sua van para ter uma chance com seu ídolo. Ele já tinha contado pelo menos umas quinze que tinham feito isso. E agora, lá estava ele, mendigando um sentimento que, se quisesse, teria em um estalar de dedos.

Por que Nick? Entre tantas, por que a mais complicada delas? Se chegasse à frente de um colégio, teria um milhão de garotas uniformizadas pulando nele, com cartazes glitterizados tirados de algum canto da mochila, apenas a espera de se manifestarem para o sex simbol japonês. Mas, era com pesar que via, não estava interessado no alvoroço feminino atrás de si. Ele queria a garota morena, de olhos escuros, redondos como pires. Queria pegar na mão delicada, passear pela beira da praia como na noite anterior, ver o vento salgado do mar brincar com os fios lisos e bagunçados. Eram aquelas pequenas coisas que faziam Sasuke se sentir perdido perto dela. Era um bobo, parecendo um adolescente em seu primeiro namoro, adorando todo e qualquer gesto que a garota fazia. Ele não era o tipo de homem facilmente rejeitado. Mesmo que não fosse famoso, seria fácil chamar atenção. Mas não a dela. Nick era o desafio mais maravilhoso e pesaroso que ele poderia querer. Era como se, saber que ela não o queria, fosse um tipo de aposta que ele deseja vencer. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, feria seu ego e sim, um pouco de seu coração. Ela havia sido sua melhor distração desde então. Todos os dias se arrastavam para ele. Passar as cenas o distraía de seus pensamentos por algum tempo, mas sempre tinham que repetir pelo menos três takes. Ficar ao lado de Nick era reconfortante. Até o ar tinha um cheiro diferente, do perfume dela. Como era possível ele se contentar apenas com a presença feminina e ela ali, pensando em outro?

Estava profundamente chateado.

.

- Oi. - a mãe disse baixo. Eram quase seis horas e ninguém tinha dormido. - Quer um copo de leite? - a cabeça balançou negativamente. - Não consegue dormir?

- Ele foi embora? - perguntou, ignorando a pergunta anterior da mãe.

- Sim. Disse que depois liga.

- Acho que o magoei.

- Eu também acho. - sorriu meio de canto, se sentando ao lado da filha. - Por que me escondeu que estava namorando o moço?

- Não queria que ninguém soubesse. - era óbvio.

- Não queria que ninguém soubesse, ou que Toshyo não soubesse? - Nick mordeu os lábios e apertou os olhos. - Esse Sasuke gosta de você.

- Ah mãe... - começou, entre lágrimas e soluços - Ele pode ter quem bem entender. É rico e famoso...

- Mas estava sentado no meu sofá, ué.

- Que ódio! Por que tinham que ter tirado aquela foto? Tudo estava tão bem!

- Estava bem porque estavam escondidos. Admita filha, não fez aquilo apenas para conservar o moço: fez aquilo porque ainda acha que vai voltar com Toshyo.

- Não mãe. Toshyo mudou. É completamente o oposto do menino que um dia eu amei. Amo. - não adiantava nada falar do sentimento no passado, ele era muito presente ainda.

- É a diferença: Toshyo é um menino. Aquele moço do cabelo arrepiado já é um homem. E ainda que eu desejasse matá-lo quando ele entrou pela porta da frente, confesso que ver ele desmontado ali na sala me cortou o coração, filha.

- Eu ainda estou ferida, mãe... - disse num sussurro que parecia lhe apertar a garganta.

- Mas isso não significa que pode ferir outra pessoa.

- Você fala como se o Sasuke realmente fosse apaixonado por mim.

- Quem sabe? - a mãe sorriu mais uma vez e beijou a testa da filha, saindo do cômodo.

Aquilo a fez pensar. Quem sabe? Quem sabe o que? Lógico que um moreno exótico como Sasuke, de olhos mais amendoados que o normal para um asiático, lábios finos e jeito despretensioso como ele não passaria despercebido, muito menos seria ignorado. Um tipo como o dele não era de ficar sozinho. Todas as revistas diziam isso! Espere, não, todas não. Mas algumas, com certeza! ...Não. Pensando bem, nenhuma revista ou site havia tocado nesse assunto. Supunham um relacionamento com Haruno Sakura, mas nenhum dos dois confirmava isso, e ela sabia do romance da rósea com o staff serelepe e saltitante. Nick tinha consciência da beleza que tinha, por mais que não se visse como uma estrela de cinema, bem maquiada, que deslizava no tapete vermelho e atraia flashs a noite toda. Porém, ela havia conseguido atrair mais flashs num dia do que o próprio George Clooney em toda sua carreira. Estava confusa. Sentia-se um monstro por ter enganado tão bem um homem feito. Tinha se tornado fria? Mas ela sentia em seu coração a dor e amargura de um sentimento passado! Um passado nela muito vivo e escondido, tão bem disfarçado que nem o moreno havia percebido. Ele a tratava como namorada. Queria dar uma aliança a ela. Céus, uma aliança! Nem noivos eram! Nem tinha certeza do que sentia! Ou se sentia... Sim. Sem perceber ela tinha se tornado um tipo muito peculiar de pessoa egoísta.

.

O Studio III, depois da multidão em polvorosa com a revelação do dia anterior, marcou uma coletiva de imprensa para falar sobre o filme que a série lançaria. Torciam para que a revelação acalmasse os ânimos deles e os distraíssem pelos próximos meses, a fim de deixar o astro da trama em paz. Ou tentar.

Os atores se sentaram na bancada estreita. Hinata bebia a água em seu copo em pequenos goles, enquanto Naruto já estava na segunda garrafa. Sakura olhava atentamente para as unhas perfeitamente pintadas, olhando de quando em vez para Sasuke. Parecia um alvo vermelho e branco, se remexendo na cadeira. Sabia que logo teria todos aqueles microfones esponjados apontados para seu rosto, como flechas afiadas com pontas envenenadas. O veneno seriam as palavras.

- Boa tarde. - os cumprimentou o autor da trama. - Agradecemos o comparecimento de vocês à nossa coletiva de imprensa sobre o The Popular Boy - O Filme, que pretendemos começar a filmar no início do mês.

As mãos se ergueram e a aglomeração de palavras se uniu num burburinho agonizante. Sasuke temia que dentre eles, saísse a pergunta pela qual esperava que ninguém fizesse. Jiraiya apontou para uma ruiva de corte assimétrico e óculos de lentes baixas.

- E o que pretende contar nesse filme?

- Será como um dos episódios, só que mais extenso. A história ainda está sendo planejada, mas pretendo fazer uma continuação da onde o seriado terminará, que seria a entrada de Tikara na universidade.

- O casal Tikara e Harume será revelado? - Harume era a personagem de Sakura.

- Os personagens não são um casal nem dentro, nem fora da trama. - e aquele comentário, mesmo sem saber, foi o pino fora da granada de que precisavam.

- Falando em relacionamentos fora da trama, Sasuke, poderia confirmar seu namoro com Hime Nick?

Nick empalideceu. Eles tinham tocado no assunto que ela própria achou esquecido. Fazia uma semana desde que o tumulto começara e que ela não via Sasuke. Quando soube da coletiva, não saiu da frente da televisão enquanto a chamada não foi dada. Um súbito desejo de que ele revelasse o relacionamento a tomou. Não sentia por ele um amor ou algo parecido, mas queria tanto se deixar apaixonar de novo!

- Poderia. - disse sério, cabeça inclinada ao microfone. - Mas no que isso te interessa? - houve risos e comentários baixos.

- Sasuke. - outro jornalista começou - Depois da revelação bombástica da semana passada, como tem levado o relacionamento?

- Não tenho. - a cada palavra, Nick se aproximava do aparelho de TV, se vendo com o rosto colado na tela.

- Terminaram?

- Não disse isso.

- E por que não foram mais vistos?

- Se eu quisesse que nos vissem antes, eu teria feito com que vissem.

- Estão em crise? - aquela pergunta fez Nick cair de costas no tapete e Sasuke desmontar-se na cadeira, encostando-se às costas estofadas da mesma. Estariam em crise? Ele não tinha a procurado, estava magoado com a descoberta de que o coração da moça não era seu. Ainda. De repente, sentiu que o 'ainda' poderia muito bem ser uma resposta para o futuro. Ela não o amar por hora, era o presente e o futuro, ora, o futuro a Deus pertence!

- Ainda que estivéssemos isso quem resolvo sou eu. Ainda que eu não fosse para ela, tudo o que ela espera, eu tentaria, eu vou tentar todos os dias mostrar que, não, não sou o amor de sua vida, mas posso ser. Um dia me disseram que eu não era bom o suficiente para ser ator e eu esfreguei na cara de cada um deles como sou único no que faço. Isso não me impede de mostrar à Hime Nick que posso ser único para ela também.

E dito isso, se ergueu da cadeira e foi embora. A coletiva estava bombando e Nick sentiu o ar escapando pelos lábios entreabertos. Nem percebeu que tinha ficado quase o discurso todo com a respiração presa. Céus, ele havia desafiado seu coração em rede nacional! E ela continuaria indiferente? Lógico que não! Era como se seu coração tivesse dado um pulo livre, sem cordas ou nada que pudesse detê-lo. Ainda doía a imagem de Toshyo, mas nada a impedia de colocar no lugar de seu rosto, o rosto do moreno. A única pessoa que podia liberar seus sentimentos ou não era ela mesma. Correu para o fone e precisou rediscar o número algumas dezenas de vezes. Sasuke ainda andava em direção a seu carro quando o celular vibrou em seu bolso. O tirou sem ver quem era e colocou em seu ouvido:

- Alô. - disse seco, ainda sentindo o peito pular com o que tinha dito anteriormente.

- Sobre o desafio... - era a voz de Nick, que o deteu como um freio brusco. - Estou aberta a discussões.

.

**Momento da Beta -**

**Aqui está o mais novo -e fantástico – capítulo desta maravilhosa fanfic.**

**Sem puxa-saquismo, mas o capítulo ficou realmente perfeito. A forma como a fanfic começou e esses novos caminhos que ela está tomando, estão me deixando muito curiosa - e espero que vocês também estejam -**

***Não consigo dizer de quem eu fiquei com mais dó, se da Nick passando por toda essa dor em relação ao ex ou se do Sasuke, que parece estar gostando da garota do premio, mais do que ele imaginava.**

***Aproveitem mais este capítulo com o qual me emocionei tanto a ponto dos olhos marejarem.**

**Até o próximo capítulo estrelinhas *o***

**Kissu Nick~**

**ps: To amando saber que a Nat vai me "imortalizar" através dessa fic s2**


	4. Toshyo

**OLÁ! \o/**

**Vamos a mais um capítulo da trama hoje, quem quer mais erga as mãos! \o/ /aloka –qq**

**Adoro escrever essa FIC, assim como as outras, lógico xD, mas em especial por ser um presente para uma das minhas maiores amigas :3 Um beijo melado na Nick-chan! *-***

**A todos, mais um obrigado por acompanharem e comentarem – isso não tem preço gente, de verdade (L).**

**Boa leitura a todos.**

**.**

**Toshyo**

.

De todos os pesadelos que Sasuke já tivera, um rival no amor nunca foi algo a se considerar. Quando pequeno, tinha medo de aranhas e de escuro. Encontrar uma aranha no escuro seria tão traumatizante do que vê-la e, de repente, um Black out a ocultasse. Mas, um pirralho? Estava temendo um, como Naruto havia dito, 'bostinha'?! Que ótimo... Se pudesse se mataria naquele mesmo momento, apenas por aquele pensamento ridículo e desnecessário.

Não havia contado a Nick, mas estava inseguro. Quando reataram o relacionamento, teve ímpetos de trancá-la dentro de um quarto e nunca mais deixar que saísse. Até onde sabia, o tal Toshyo estudava no horário noturno e, até o mais simples comentário da morena, quando relacionado à 'ficar de tarde fazendo trabalho' o perturbava, fazendo sua mente mergulhar no mais completo isolamento, até que ela mandasse uma mensagem de texto, ou ligasse. Qualquer coisa que desse para saber que sim, Nick vivia, e não, não estava com o pirralho metido. Sim, ele já havia dado essa definição para o rapaz, mesmo sem saber muito bem como ele era e se realmente apresentava um perigo tão eminente.

Bom, não deveria representar um perigo. Lembrava-se de todos os dias ao acordar - e nas vezes em que se sentia inseguro - repetir: "sou um ator rico e de reconhecimento mundial", como se o mesmo fosse um mantra narcisista, ou quem sabe, um lembrete de que ser _um ator rico e de reconhecimento mundial,_ fosse mais atraente do que ser um estudante de nível médio que usava calças largas. Esse detalhe nunca lhe saiu da mente, desde que Nick comentara de como o ex havia mudado, incluindo as vestimentas:

"- Ele usa roupas largas agora... - comentou.

- Que tipo de roupa larga?

- Calças. - deu de ombros."

Aquelas poucas frases trocadas ainda tiravam seu sono. Presenteava a namorada com tudo o que podia. Aprendeu nos últimos meses de relacionamento que a mesma adorava tudo quanto se dava, ainda que se sentisse mal pela preocupação de alguém lhe dar alguma coisa. Sasuke não via mal em comprar bobagens de vez em quando: bombons, flores, cinema...

Ok. Não foram coisas muito cotidianas, se feitas a seu modo. Os chocolates vieram embalados numa cesta enorme, importados da Suíça. Quanto às flores, o quarto da menina quase virou uma floricultura, decorada de cima a baixo, com direito a caminho de pétalas de rosa e tudo. Agora o cinema... Não havia sido diferente. Mandou fechar a melhor sala de Tókio para isso. Coisa de namorado não é? - pensava o moreno, tentando justificar o que fazia.

Estava com medo. O medo que sentiu ao descobrir que sua hime podia ainda nutrir sentimentos pelo metido de calça larga o perseguia desde então. Os presentes eram para compensar - se pudesse - a falta que fazia a uma garota em sua idade não poder passear normalmente pelo shopping, por exemplo, sem precisar ser escoltada por quase uma dúzia de seguranças, que lhe tampavam a visão das vitrines. Tentara duas vezes essa artimanha, mas em vão.

Sentia-se humilhado por não poder passear de mãos dadas com ela pelas ruas. Teria adorado levá-la para tomar um suco de maracujá no quiosque tropical do Shopping Premium, ou poderem ir curtir o sol na praia, no último feriado. Suas distrações eram limitadas e, confessava internamente que temia ela querer trocá-lo por um garoto 'normal'.

O som no vidro o fez se sobressaltar no banco, apertando a buzina sem querer. Nick, do lado de ora, colocou mão na boca para ocultar o riso. Deu a volta pelo capô e entrou no carro, o cumprimentando com um selinho nos lábios entreabertos, ainda pelo susto. Era engraçado ver o tão reservado Sasuke assim, assustado, inquieto.

- Te assustei, né? - sorriu, tentando arrancar algumas palavras dele.

- Nem vi que estava chegando... - ajeitou os ombros, antes de dar a partida.

- Eu percebi... Pensando muito?

- Pois é... - em mim, em você e no empata namoro do Toshyo, completou internamente.

- Vamos assistir dorama? - os olhos brilharam, as mãos se juntaram em baixo do queixo, numa tentativa de ficar adorável ao ponto de obrigar Sasuke a ver - e dormir nos primeiros vinte minutos - o episódio.

- De novo? - o canto esquerdo do lábio superior ergueu-se em contragosto - Não vimos ontem?

- Vimos o episódio sete ontem.

- Tem mais?

- Mais oito. - As sobrancelhas do moreno se contraíram. De seriados japoneses, só gostava do qual atuava. - Por favor... - ela estava quase em cima dele.

- Ok... - soltou num suspiro, o qual a morena comemorou pulando no acento. Deu um meio sorriso. Nessas horas, gostava de saber que apenas por sua companhia, Nick insistia tanto.

.

Ficou grato ao entrar em seu camarim e encontrar tudo arrumado. Diferente do outro estagiário, esse organizava suas coisas muito bem, e não as 'escondia', diferente do anterior que ao guardar suas coisas, fazia Sasuke procurá-las para sempre. Se lembraria de agradecer ao rapaz assim que o conhecesse. Relaxou o pescoço sobre o encosto da cadeira, enquanto a maquiadora passava diversos tons de base sobre o rosto inchado do Uchiha. Havia ido dormir tarde, depois de Nick o obrigá-lo a assistir três episódios de uma hora cada do novo dorama. Bocejou largamente, fazendo a mulher responsável pela maquiagem, pintar seu dente de corretivo:

- Me desculpe, senhor Uchiha! - ela pediu num desespero quase sufocante. Sasuke nunca a repreendera: era eficiente, pontual e, a maneira como a chamada de senhor Uchiha o fazia rir internamente, enquanto com a ponta dos dedos ela ajeitava os óculos.

- Não tem problema... - ele murmurou enquanto limpava o corretivo com a ponta da língua. Esperava que a maquiagem não fosse prejudicial ao estômago.

- Surpresa! - Nick havia colocado a cabeça para dentro do camarim. O moreno deixou-se sorrir levemente, a vendo entrar - Presumo que quando nos casarmos, iremos brigar pela maquiagem de manhã. - ela brincou, rindo para o namorado.

- Senhorita Hime, - começou alegremente, andando com seus quadris enormes até a menina - que tal pintarmos seu cabelo de vermelho hoje, hãn? - ela abaixou a cabeça para que a garota visse melhor - Dessa cor! Combina com seus olhos!

Nick apertou os mesmos, tentando se imaginar com aquela cor de cabelo vibrante.

- Acho que não ficaria bom...

- Ora essa você é jovem! Jovens podem pintar os cabelos da cor que quiserem! Vai se arrepender quando tiver os meus cinquenta anos, garotinha, e não tiver aproveitado... - ela fechou os olhos, em sinal de desdém, quando o patrão a tirou dos devaneios.

- Cinquenta anos não a impediu de continuar a ser ruiva. - a maquiadora engasgou.

- Senhor Sasuke é mal comigo... - disse de bico pronunciado, enquanto saía da sala, dando um tapa leve no ombro da menina, que se ajeitou na cadeira giratória ao lado do namorado.

- Não tive a última aula hoje, se é isso que quer saber. - deu um sorriso de lado e aproximou o rosto perigosamente perto do espelho, arrumando as sobrancelhas com a pinça sobre o balcão. Sasuke já brincara antes que o camarim era como uma penteadeira particular de Nick.

- Só não pode sair espalhando o que vai acontecer no episódio... - sorriu, se balançando na cadeira.

- Nunca fiz isso! - protestou, puxando um dos fios que, segundo ela mesma, haviam nascido no lugar errado - Ai...

- Não sei... Vai que você está me usando como meio de informação para uma revista sensacionalista? - ele cochichou ao pé do ouvido, dando um beijo na curva do pescoço, que tinha um cheiro adocicado emanando de leve. - Que tal jantarmos hoje?

- Adoraria. - sorriu. A campainha tocou alto. Era o primeiro aviso antes da gravação da cena. - É seu chamado.

- Posso ignorá-lo.

- Seria dispensado.

- Me chamariam de volta.

- Ou não.

- Ou sim.

Ela riu de sua convicção e levantou-se para dar um beijo no moreno. Por terem quase a mesma altura, riu ao se lembrar de que ele sempre era contra ela usar saltos quando saiam.

Viu-se sozinha no camarim claro, olhando as roupas penduradas na arara, as etiquetas indicando o episódio e a ordem em que deviam ser usados... Tudo devidamente organizado. Sorriu ao se olhar no espelho. Ela estava namorando Uchiha Sasuke, afinal. Os beijos eram reais, os abraços, os olhares de lado e quase indiferentes. Mas se sentia esquisita. Era como se a imagem que via agora não fosse à da namorada de Sasuke. Sentiu-se meio apagada, meio comum demais. Aquele cabelo extremamente comprido entristecia seu rosto, o deixavam amarelado, os olhos tristes. A divisa no centro emoldurava a face como se a mesma fosse um tipo de bola de futebol americano. Embora cômica, não gostou da cena. Havia mudado tantas coisas em sua vida, que cortar o cabelo, enfim, não seria algo drástico, mas sentimentalmente bom. Toshyo adorava passar os dedos por quase um metro de madeixas escuras. Nick não gostava daquela aparência de Rapunzel asiática. Cortar o cabelo seria como provar à Sasuke e a si mesma que o passado estava onde deveria estar muito bem enterrado e cremado. Cortaria então, o único laço que a levava a pensar no outro.

.

- Erga essa calça, menino! - Mayumi ria, ao passar do lado do estagiário, correndo com sua tesoura para corte de cabelo para um dos corredores. Ele riu.

- É meu estilo, Mayumi! - Sasuke, entendendo ser aquele o estagiário, abaixou o script e ergueu a mão em cumprimento.

- Você deve ser o novo estagiário. - sugeriu o óbvio.

- Sou sim, é um prazer enorme conhecê-lo. - o aperto era forte e nervoso. Deviam ter feito sua caveira para o rapaz. Ainda bem.

- E como se chama?

- Kire Toshyo.

Se Sasuke tivesse levado um murro na altura do queixo, não teria sentido baque maior. Nunca tinha visto uma única foto do ex-namorado de Nick, mas não era preciso, tamanha descrição detalhada que tivera sobre ele. Os cabelos curtos e escuros, o sorriso jovial, o mau gosto por calças maiores do que seu tamanho... Iria dizer alguma coisa, ainda que não soubesse qual era, quando o empurraram para a cena. Não conseguiu fazê-la. Repetiu a entrada até que ficasse menos pior. O diretor resmungava e a veia saltitava na testa vermelha. Ficou durante três tomadas, quase uma hora de gravação, olhando aos arredores, perseguindo Toshyo, se irritando por não entender o motivo de correr tanto para o lado de seu camarim. Não comeu, embora o estômago revirasse. Entendia aquilo como sinal de irritação, engoliu forçado um copo de água e continuou com os olhos perseguindo seus arredores. Algumas perguntam sobre seu estado pipocavam às vezes, mas ele apenas assentiu que sim com a cabeça, enxugando hora ou outra o suor na testa. O ar estava mais pesado ou era apenas impressão sua?

- E... Gravando!

Entrou em cena ofegante, como mandava o texto. Foi tão perfeito, que o diretor sorriu primeiro, e depois apertou os olhos, vendo que aquilo era reflexo da saúde do próprio ator. Quando chamou por ele, os olhos de Sasuke se cruzaram com os de Nick, que acabara de entrar. Ela sorria e, num sobressalto, olhou para o lado, quando Toshyo chamou por seu nome, quase ao mesmo tempo em que o moreno balbuciava o mesmo. Então, tudo ficou escuro.

.

Acordou, mas não abriu os olhos. A respiração estava suave agora e não sentia mais o calor de antes. Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu a namorada abrir o sorriso, exibindo os dentes alinhados. Só agora sentiu a mão apertada pela dela.

- Que susto, hein? - murmurou beijando a testa úmida.

- O que aconteceu?

- Queda de pressão, - Naruto respondeu, esticando uma caneca com café doce - Não quis comer, a taxa de glicose foi parar no subsolo e você desmaiou. - Sasuke tinha certeza que o que o levou à inconsciência havia sido o pavor ao ver Toshyo tão perto de Nick. E Naruto também.

- O que você fez? - ele sorriu depois de ter engolido o primeiro gole do café. Os dedos correram uma mecha bem mais curta.

- Ela pintou as pontas de transparente, Sherlock. - Naruto brincou irônico enquanto se retirava.

- Gostou? - o pedido oculto por um elogio fez o rosto dela corar.

- Ficou lindo! - da cintura, o comprimento agora se estendia um pouco abaixo do ombro. - Combinou bem com você.

- Mayumi fez uma mágica com as tesouras e ficou assim. - ela passou a mão pelos fios que brilhavam em tons de dourado. - Queria pintar de vermelho, mas não deixei fazer mais que algumas mechas... - ele riu, mas não demorou para a fitar sério e apertar suas mãos. - O que te preocupa? - essa era uma das facilidades de Nick, afinal. Conseguia decifrar até mesmo os olhos frios de Sasuke.

- Kire Toshyo.

- Hm... - era arqueou as sobrancelhas, num meio sorriso. - Não me diga que desmaiou por causa dele que me sentirei traída.

- É o pior pesadelo que já tive.

- Toshyo? - ela riu.

- Você com ele. - o sorriso sumiu.

- Sinto o mesmo medo em relação às suas fãs.

- Elas são insignificantes. - sabia que essa frase traria sua demissão se dita numa entrevista.

- Toshyo também é. - o silêncio quase os engasgou - Talvez fosse antes importante, mas hoje... - ele ainda passava os dedos pelos fios iluminados.

- O cortou da sua vida? - ele não a olhava ao fazer essa pergunta.

- Há muito tempo. - ele a encarou ainda duvidoso. - Eu tinha medo antes, Sasuke. Medo de ficar sozinha, medo de que ele tivesse sido o único. Esse medo não existe mais. Você o fez ir embora aos poucos, até que não restasse mais nada. Cortar o cabelo, por mais bobo que pareça, foi um passo definitivo. Ele adorava o comprimento. - Sasuke emburrou - Mas o que ele gosta ou não, não interfere mais. O que interfere é o que eu gosto. Entende?

- O medo agora é de me perder? - os olhos dançavam pelos cantos do camarim.

- Não tenho medo de perder ninguém.

- Tem tanta certeza assim de que vai ficar comigo pra sempre?

- Não tenho certeza: - ela se aproximou até que as testas se encostaram - A vida ao seu lado é uma aventura. - e se beijaram um beijo com gosto de dúvida.

O maldito 'talvez' o perturbava ainda.

- O incerto basta para você? - a pergunta angustiante interrompeu o beijo.

- É tudo o que eu preciso.

E disse com uma convicção tão grande, que, embora nunca em toda sua vida fosse ir com a cara do estagiário, ele não tinha mais medo que Nick corresse para os braços magricelas de Toshyo. Ok, uma pequena parcela de medo ainda existia, mas, Nick, ali, em seus braços era o que bastava. Como a mesma dissera:

Era tudo de que precisava.

**~Espaço da Beta~**

**Oooooooi = u =**

**E cá estamos aqui novamente õ/ Mais um capitulo SUGOOOOOOI = u =**

**E tadinho do Cunhado Sasuke D: Não fique tão inseguro homi u-u . Ela não vai te largar por esse idiota magricela u3u**

**Nick e seus doramas KKKKKKK' Oh paixão...Assim arrumamos mais maridos, né nick onee? –uia**

**Alias...ela ficou linda com essa tinta transparente u_u Quero passar também...MENTIRA KKKKKKKKK'**

**Espero que goste desse capitulo, onee = u = Te deixei bastante curiosa né? KKKKKKK'**

**Beijão õ/**

**~ Niina**


	5. Feliz Aniversário

**Olá a todos! Como vão? Espero que estejam gostando da FIC, que hoje chega ao penúltimo capítulo. Pois é. Estou batendo recordes em conclusão de histórias esse ano. Só mesmo o 2012 a nos mobilizar com isso hein? /piada fail**

**A respeito da pergunta do Fernando Nunes quanto quem é o autor da história: então, eu a escrevo e antes de postar, passa por avaliação da Beta, responsável por verificar algum possível erro que eu tenha deixado passar. Obrigado por perguntar e continue acompanhando! *-***

**Para todos, uma ótima leitura!**

**.**

**Feliz Aniversário**

- Parabéns. - ele sorriu meio de lado enquanto esticava a caixinha aveludada para Nick. Ela já estava fazendo dezenove anos. Mais dois e os tabloides poderiam parar de chamá-lo de pedófilo. - Espero que goste.

- Já gostei. - sorriu as maçãs do rosto ficando rosadas.

- Nem abriu!

- Pela caixinha já gostei.

- Se eu soubesse teria te dado apenas à caixinha... - cruzou os braços sobre o peito. O ar do outono estava bagunçando seus cabelos. Rindo com a cara amarrada do namorado, ela abriu seu presente: um par de brincos ponto de luz. Rezou para não serem diamantes.

- São diamantes.

- Céus... - os olhos se arregalaram e ela riu constrangida. - Deve ter sido caro.

- Eu tenho dinheiro para isso. - curvou o tronco em direção à mesa, apoiando o queixo sobre as mãos. - Coloque.

Não poderia negar. Não existia nada no mundo que pudesse convencer o Uchiha do contrário. Puxou os cabelos, um pouco mais curtos desde que o cortara radicalmente no ano passado, e retirou as argolinhas douradas, substituindo pelos pequenos pontos cintilantes. Embora não gostasse da forma como o moreno gastava com ela, ficou curiosa imaginando como as pedrinhas brilhantes teriam ficado. Sorriu para ele.

- Combinam com seus olhos.

- Mas estão na lateral da cabeça!

- Estou tentando ser romântico, Hime Nick... - suspirou fechando os olhos. Ela riu.

- Está cada vez mais difícil nos vermos, não?

- Pois é... - suspirou num meio sorriso. Ainda se sentia ridículo por sentir falta da namorada. Namorada. Às vezes a palavra soava estranha. Já haviam entrado no primeiro ano de namoro, somando mais dois meses desde então. Nesse meio tempo brigaram, se reconciliaram, brigaram mais uma vez, houve crise de ciúmes por causa de Toshyo, um desentendimento por causa da assistente de Mayumi que, no furor da alegria de conhecer Uchiha Sasuke, pulara em seu pescoço para agradecer o autógrafo, o que os levou ao chão e à capa das revistas de fofoca durante mais de um mês. Nick nunca mais sorrira aos paparazzi desde então.

Mas, entre trancos e barrancos, puderam aproveitar alguma coisa. Foi convidado para o almoço de Natal na casa dos Hime, levou a namorada para comemorar no set de filmagem do filme de Popular Boy, quando a mesma entrou na faculdade e ele se lembra de ter rido, enquanto tampava a orelha esquerda, dos gritos e pulos da morena quando foi dito ao vivo que o filme da tão aclamada série estava indicada ao prêmio na Academia Japonesa de Cinema, na categoria de melhor texto original e, lógico, melhor ator, o que causou tumulto de atores mais velhos, ao ver um 'moleque' indicado a tanto. Mayumi chorou uns vinte minutos quando figurino foi indicado junto. Nick vibrou ao ouviu o nome do namorado na TV, assim como metade do eleitorado feminino da série. Hyuuga Hinata indicada à atriz revelação ficou tão vermelha que parecia não respirar. Naruto vibrou quando foi indicado a melhor coadjuvante, ao lado de Yuu Shirota. Chorou, riu e disse que para ele era um sonho ser indicado ao lado do Príncipe do Tênis - aquele filme era eterno para ele.

Tudo correu de uma forma avassaladora. Ficaram um mês sem trocarem nada além de mensagens de texto. Não sabiam muito bem como haviam levado o relacionamento para tão longe, mas estarem ali, sentados um para frente do outro era o que bastava. Poderiam ficar se encarando a noite toda, mas Nick sentiu quebrar o clima quando inevitavelmente bocejou.

- Você também é muito romântica...

- Estou cansada... Tive aula prática o bimestre todo...

- Parece divertido.

- Ainda mais quando se tem que tirar sangue... - ela se levantou. Sasuke a seguiu, enlaçando o braço em sua cintura. Era o mesmo lugar onde jantaram pela primeira vez... Não que fizesse questão, foi falta de escolha mesmo: com a indicação da Academia, nem mesmo Lee escapava do mar de pessoas em cima do trabalho do rapaz. E, no meio do tumulto, onde uma garota de dezesseis anos pulou no esverdeado, Sakura saiu da mesa de entrevistas e lascou o maior beijo cinematográfico no namorado. Beijo, desentupidor de pia, no Japão? A Haruno quase teve um troço quando a foto, nítida e perfeita saiu na _People_ e _Times_ em Nova York. Tantos anos de zelo pela imagem de ambos e, num acesso de ciúme, o disfarce fora por água abaixo. - O que é isso? - o moreno estava a sua frente, a mão ajeitando na dela, pronto para uma dança. Ela sabia que não era de seu feitio, por isso colaborou para que a cena fosse menos vergonhosa: o abraçou, enlaçando pelo pescoço, cabeça deitado em seus ombros. Ele devolveu o abraço, desejando que nenhum dos seguranças ficasse ali para vê-los trocar alguns passos tortos durante a música.

- Bee Gees? - ela arriscou.

- Sim.

- Meu pai ouve. - ela riu.

- Adoro quando dizem que sou velho. - murmurou chateado.

- Não disse que é velho. Só que apenas tem o gosto do meu pai.

- Seu pai é novo?

- Tem a idade de um pai...

- Hm. - ele a apertou. - Sabe o que significa a letra, pelo menos, _criança_? - ela sorriu.

- Não. - depois de um longo suspiro e alguns segundos da música rodando, ele começou a discursar a letra, os lábios roçando no lóbulo de sua orelha.

- "Eu realmente preciso descobrir... Pois vivemos num mundo de tolos que nos destroem, quando todos deveriam nos deixar em paz. Nós pertencemos um ao outro...".

E se beijaram. Era inevitável. Ela adorava esse tipo de surpresa, o modo como ele conseguia tocar seu coração sem precisar ser excessivamente dramático. O amava.

- Sasuke?

- Hm? - eles haviam voltado a se abraçar.

- O que ele quis dizer com 'eu preciso descobrir'?

- O quanto é profundo o amor da garota.

- Acha que o meu é? - ele a curvou para baixo, beijando a curva do seu pescoço.

- Me diga você.

.

Ok era vergonhoso. A última vez que devia ter visto ela nua foi com uns três anos, quando a mãe ainda precisava dar banho nela. Mas em atuais circunstâncias, era realmente incômodo. Eles estavam na casa dele, comendo o resto do bolo confeitado de aniversário quando ela disse que não poderia dizer o quanto o amava. Ou algo do tipo. Só soube que acabaram dançando mais uma vez, ao som de algum antigo vinil e, quando reparou, estavam no quarto dele, com mãos muito ágeis tentando puxar o zíper de seu vestido. Não que fosse completamente ingênua quanto ao desejo do namorado e admitia, mesmo que internamente, que há um tempo, estava tentada pelo mesmo. Até mesmo pensar na palavra de quatro letras a deixava vermelha. Mas, tudo correu tão naturalmente que estava sorrindo agora, como uma idiota. Tinha uma fresta fina de luz entrando pelas cortinas do quarto, a janela que ocupava todo o pé direito do ambiente. Olhou para Sasuke dormindo a seu lado e se desvencilhou do braço do moreno, se enrolando parcialmente nos lençóis brancos enquanto caminhava para as cortinas. Sabia que ele detestava ser acordado pela luz da manhã, e era isso que esperava que acontecesse. Puxou ambas as partes para o lado, gritando um "Bom Dia!", quando a luz se tornou forte. Não era o Sol. Flashs. Paparazzi. Gritos do lado de fora, batidas na janela, perguntas. Tropeçou na barra do lençol e foi ao chão. Sasuke já tinha se levantado e corria apenas de cueca Boxer para a janela, a trancando. Podia-se ouvir o tumulto do lado de fora, que se estendia até o portão de entrada – quinze metros da casa do Uchiha:

- Malditos! Como entraram na minha casa?! – discava o número no telefone rapidamente. – Eu reservo seguranças TODAS as noites, como isso aconteceu?!

- Eles tiraram fotos... – murmurou. Já estavam chorando.

- Jura? – comentou sarcástico. O telefone não dava linha. – Maldição! Devem estar fugindo de mim! – o celular do moreno tocou em cima da escrivaninha. – Que é?!

- _Seu grosso, coloca no viva-voz!_ – a rosada gritou.

- Fala, o que temos até agora? – Sasuke já estava colocando calças e sapatos.

- _Tudo! As fotos da Nick dando bom dia para os paparazzi estão de papel de parede de todos os sites e canais! – _Nick não podia evitar as lágrimas – _Vai ser a notícia do ano!_ – e ela não dizia em tom animador – _A um mês da premiação!_

- Acha que eu não sei?! O que a mídia fala até agora?

- _No mais aceitável dos termos? Que vocês tiveram uma noite de amor._

_-_ Por que tem que se meter tanto assim na minha vida?! Por quê?! – os gritos ecoavam pelas altas paredes da casa. Do lado de fora, as pessoas gritavam como resposta.

- _Suma com a Nick daí, podem trucidá-la depois que a viram quase sem nada._

- A única saída está bloqueada.

- _Tem o helicóptero do Estúdio._

- Não quero uma fuga cinematográfica!

- _Ou você sai daí voando, ou sai pela descarga!_ – a linha ficou muda.

O moreno suspirou. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Embora os aplausos, gritos e flashs fossem muito reais para se ignorar, ainda queria crer estar num sonho meio bagunçado, acordar e ver que Nick ainda dormir tranquila e que as cortinas estavam muito bem fechadas:

- Nick? – só então percebeu que estava sozinho no quarto. – Nick? – andou apressado pelos corredores da casa, olhando em volta, nos banheiros. Nada. E então, como uma espécie de pesadelo vivo, a viu pela janela, já vestida, indo em direção ao portão. Ao contrário do que ocorreu há mais de um ano, não estava apavorada, mesmo com o mar de pessoas em cima dela. – NICK!

No mar de pessoas, ela virou, olhos inchados de quem estava chorando; olhar de quem está punindo. O Uchiha saiu correndo de sua casa, empurrando como podia os repórteres. Quando conseguiu chegar até ela, os olhos castanhos ainda o condenavam. Era como estar sozinho numa sala, sendo interrogado.

- Onde está indo? – os flashs quase o cegavam. Sabia que sua foto sem camisa seria o furor da internet.

- Para minha casa.

- SASUKE, EU TE AMO! – alguma fã gritou.

- Vá lá, Sasuke: ela te ama. – e no que se preparava para virar, ele o segurou.

- O que você tem, Nick?

- O que EU tenho? Minha imagem vai ser destorcida no país inteiro, talvez até no exterior, e sua única preocupação é com a maldita premiação do seu filme!

- Não é verdade!

- Qual foi a primeira coisa que perguntou à Sakura quando ela ligou?!

- Eles estão brigando? – um fotógrafo perguntou ao câmera man.

- Sim... – o outro respondeu tentando pegar o melhor close.

- Vai dar uma legenda e tanto... – sorriu.

- Nick, eu estou preocupado com você, eu amo você.

- Ama tanto que nem viu quando saí daquele maldito quarto! – e, por incrível que poderia parecer, pelo menos uma fração de segunda, a multidão de silenciou, voltando a se agitar com a declaração da morena. – Não dá mais.

- Está terminando comigo?

- O que acha? – ambos de encaram com os olhos apertados. – Quero uma vida normal, onde eu não seja apontado por tabloides, onde eu não tenha minha cara estampada em alguma coluna de revista barata enquanto vou comprar pão!

- Ah, entendi... Prefere uma vida normal... Prefere de certo o Toshyo! – e como resposta, sentiu a mão fina de Nick estalando em seu rosto. Até ela se chocou com o que tinha feito. Nem mesmo os paparazzi, loucos por uma reviravolta esperavam tanto.

A morena não conseguiu falar. Abaixou a cabeça chorando e abriu espaço na multidão enquanto se afastava. A atenção não era mais nela. Todos esticavam microfones para o astro japonês, que encarava a agora ex-namorada se perdendo na multidão.

Como havia chegado àquele ponto? Claro que amava Nick. Mas céus era a premiação! Sonhara com isso a vida toda! Tudo estava destruído. Não sonhava mais com seu nome ao lado de grandes atores de sua geração, ou com as entrevistas depois de ganho o prêmio. Que se dane a Academia, que se danem os paparazzi! Não iria dar depoimento nenhum e gritou que todos fossem à merda.

Não foi fácil conter a agitação, mas dezesseis seguranças chegaram em dois helicópteros do estúdio e bloquearam as pessoas que tentavam avançar. Do lado de fora do portão a polícia local conseguia fazer a multidão de tietes enlouquecidas circularem. Em duas horas, não tinha mais ninguém. Como era difícil encarar que estava tudo acabado. Ontem mesmo ele teria dito que a amava. Disse isso no meio da multidão. Não teria dado devida atenção à namorada? Não, não, ex-namorada. Ou foi o fato de ter insinuado tantas e tantas vezes que o empecilho entre eles era Toshyo? O único empecilho até agora, era sua teimosia. Sentou-se na cama, os lençóis frios, quando percebeu os pontos de brilhante perdidos por ali. Os pegou e passou o indicador nas pedrinhas, lembrando-se de como haviam ficado bonitos nas orelhas da morena. Num suspiro agoniado, sussurrou para si mesmo:

- Feliz aniversário, Hime Nick.

**~Espaço da Beta~**

**Errrrr...Oooi **

**Então cá estamos, com mais um capitulo... O penúltimo (T-T) **

**Isso é triste...Mas bem...**

**Tadinha da Nick /cry**

**Sasuke seu grosso U_Ú Vou meter no teu rabinho .FUUU –qq Tem que correr atrás do prejuízo meu fio. Anda logo. Vai vai vai U_Ú**

**Espero que estejam gostando, pois eu tô amando (sou puxa saco memo U_U) E o próximo...É o ultimo /cry**

**O que acontecerá com a Nick?**

**Será que o Sasuke vai atrás dela?**

**E laranjas fazem uma limonada? –qq**

**Sexta. No Globo Reporte **

**~Nina, menina. **


	6. E o prêmio vai para

**Olá povo! *O* Cheguei ao fim de outra FIC. A sensação é de alegria e desespero: e agora, o que eu vou escrever?! D: Mas claro, sempre tem um projeto xD Espero que tenham gostado desse, porque eu adorei. Se gostaram, se manifestem, se não, se manifestem (?) o importante é que eu saiba no que devo melhorar para escrever a FIC, já que elas são sempre do leitor ^^ (Fernando Nunes pode me bater se não gostar que eu faço uma oneshot para me redimir XD)**

**Agradeço a quem acompanhou e, desde já, tenham uma ótima leitura.**

**Kissus *-***

**Capítulo Final:**

**E o prêmio vai para...**

Se aquele telefone tocasse de novo - jurou - o tacaria na parede. Sempre se iludiu que, um dia, eles parariam de persegui-la, de tirar fotos, de telefonar ou de espiá-la enquanto pendurava as roupas no varal. Não podia colocar o pé para fora, que via ao longe algum paparazzi a espreita. Malditos... E ainda se chamavam de jornalistas! Para Nick, eles eram como um grupinho fofoqueiro, só que ganhando dinheiro pra isso.

- Nick... - a mãe chamou.

- Não vou atender mais nenhum telefonema! - gritou, sentindo a veia em seu pescoço pulsar.

- Calma... - a mulher se assustou. - Só vim avisar que tirei o fio da tomada. - mostrou o aparelho sozinho. E silencioso.

- Desculpa, mãe... - suspirou, pondo a mão na testa. - Quase um mês e eles ainda não pararam de ligar! Eu vou ficar louca! - completou, as mãos bagunçando seus cabelos. Realmente, ela parecia completamente desequilibrada com aquela aparência: não dormia há pelo menos cinco dias. - Pode me dar um calmante?

- Dei três calmantes para você, Hime Nick: mais um e você entra em coma! - brincou, pegando a caneca que havia deixado na noite anterior com a filha, pronta para sair do quarto. - Ah é: tem um moço aí na sala querendo falar com você. - seu coração parou: Sasuke? - E antes que se anime, não é o ator.

Mães e seus poderes telecinéticos... Levantou-se meio torta, tentando abaixar seus cabelos com as mãos. Se olhou no espelho e quase tacou a escova em sua imagem, tamanho o susto. Seria melhor lavar o rosto antes de ver tal visita.

Com o rosto menos inchado agora, imaginou quem seria. Se entrou tão facilmente em sua casa, então não queria tratar do assunto Uchiha. Daria uma chance:

- Bom dia. - o cumprimentou, chegando na sala.

- Ah, bom dia Hime Nick. - o homem alto e engravatado levantou-se e estendeu a mão livre para ela; a outra estava ocupada segurando uma pasta.

- E a que veio?

- Sobre a premiação nesse domingo... - ela já estava dando meia-volta para o quarto. - Pode pelo menos ouvir?

- O que? Sasuke vai estar lá, estão me atazanando com essa porcaria de premiação há quase um mês, será que dá pra dar um tempo pra minha cabeça?! - a frase se estendeu numa espécie de grito muito fino. Estava histérica de raiva.

- Não é relacionado à ele, pelo menos não diretamente... - o homem ficou assustado. Nick parecia querer avançar em sua jugular a qualquer momento. - Podemos conversar?

- Mesmo sabendo que a resposta final será 'não'?

- Mesmo assim.

Ela suspirou. Ok, ouviria. E já estava preparando seu mais belo 'não' para a proposta do estranho a sua frente, ainda que não soubesse qual seria.

.

Sasuke realmente estava ansioso. Ainda que estivesse ansioso por causa de Nick, sua preocupação com o evento era evidente. Blogs, seu fã-clube, as revistas de adolescente ou qualquer outra via informativa citava ele vez ou outra. Pelo menos duas vezes por semana tinha uma nota sua em qualquer jornal: o assunto de que um ator tão jovem estava concorrendo com nomes tão conceituados, por si só já era uma polêmica.

Logicamente, existiam as fontes negativas, que soltavam perguntas como 'O que acontecerá ao elenco com a finalidade da série?', 'Uchiha Sasuke irá se afirmar como ator?'. Até mesmo o definiram como uma febre momentânea, que o desanimou consideravelmente. Era verdade que tinham terminado de gravar a série e muitas colegiais de uniforme choraram e gritaram na frente do estúdio para que seu ídolo não parasse de atuar... Mais um daqueles casos de histerismo juvenil. Naquele dia, precisou levar Nick embora no carro de Sakura.

Ótimo. Estava pensando nela de novo:

- Oi, cara. - Naruto, parado à porta do banheiro. O estúdio fornecera um quarto de luxo para que o pessoal indicado pudesse se arrumar. - Quer ajuda para amarrar os sapatos?

- Já fiz isso. - respondeu automático.

- Claro... - o loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Está tão aéreo que nem percebeu que está usando um mocassim... - o moreno olhou para os pés: era verdade.

- Naruto, - chamou Hinata, que havia terminado de terminar a maquiagem. Depois de toda a fama, não era possível imaginar que não tinham cinco maquiadores a disposição, ou um cabeleireiro morando em casa. Quinze mil em investimento, com um retorno de bilhões somados ao longo dos anos. - deixe eu arrumar isso aqui... - ela correu os dedos pela gravata laranja e deu o nó, ajustando a peça junto à gola. Sasuke pensou que Nick também fazia isso. Fazia, pretérito passado.

- Você está linda. - o loiro murmurou para a morena, beijando sua testa. - Esse negócio que você fez no cabelo é bem bonito.

- O coque? - ela riu.

- Ah, é esse o nome... - sem graça, levou a mão para trás da cabeça. - Mas esse vestido é bem bonito, - se referiu ao longo de cetim, de finas alças - azul combina com seus olhos.

- Por Deus, Naruto, esse vestido é lilás. - Sasuke declarou em sua frieza habitual. - Deixe Sakura ouvir...

- Eu ouvi, sim! - gritou a rósea do banheiro. Quando ouviu que um quarto do Palace estava reservado, quase choramingou para ir junto. - E, Hina... - a chamou no batente da porta. O vestido pink ressaltava seus cabelos, alisados ao máximo que a fibra capilar aguentava. - Pode me ajudar com os postiços?

- Cabelo alisado, sutiã de bojo, cílios postiços... Sa-chan, você é toda falsa. - e a resposta veio no louboutin prateado, no meio de seus olhos.

Ainda com a cena acontecendo toda a seu redor, Sasuke se viu isolado em seu próprio mundo novamente. Nas próximas horas, ou ele seria tudo, ou seria nada.

.

Duas da tarde e os atores começavam a chegar em suas limusines, cada dia maiores. As tietes e fotógrafos chegavam muito antes, podiam até mesmo dormir de um dia para o outro, preparados para não perder nenhum detalhe. Eram como robôs que podiam sobreviver a qualquer prova de resistência. Nomes do drama asiático e atores regionais que fizeram filmes no estrangeiro - o mais citado no ano, "Corações Sujos", era produção brasileira - desfilavam no tapete vermelho japonês. Convidados, editores de revista, representantes da Vogue Vietnã e músicos coreanos, que eram frenesi atualmente davam o ar da graça naquele dia tão importante. Mas foi quando a limusine preta lustrosa do elenco de The Popular Boy virou a esquina que a agitação quase fugiu do controle. Naruto sentiu pena do segurança que aguentava três meninas penduradas em seu ombro e gritando agudamente em seus ouvidos. Mas o que sentiam ao serem a sensação do momento era indescritível. Os gritos, lágrimas, dos fãs - poucos foram os que se mantinham fiéis desde a primeira temporada - e a indicação já era, por si só, a vitória que eles queriam: o reconhecimento de que eram bons.

Colocaram Sasuke num ponto estratégico, ao lado do corredor. Apostavam todas as suas fichas no moreno e, nas últimas semanas, sempre foi apontado como o favorito - sua popularidade cresceu ainda mais com o escandaloso fim do romance com a anônima Hime. O Uchiha evitou tocar no assunto com o simples e básico 'não comento vida pessoal'.

As luzes estavam se apagando. O show estava prestes a começar...

Luzes vindas de cada lado do palco circulavam o piso de madeira coberto por carpete vermelho. A música de fundo era uma sequencia de tambores, como se anunciasse um salto mortal - para o Uchiha, era bem isso. E então, a apresentadora da noite: uma cantora que pelo forte sotaque só poderia ser chinesa. Não sabia seu nome, mas sua roupa era exageradamente cheia de babados:

- Boa noite, Japão! - gritou no microfone. 'Sutil como um elefante manco', pensou entediado. - Primeiramente, quero agradecer o convite. É com muita honr... - 'sa-co.' Precisava daquilo tudo? Bocejou grandemente, não imaginando que a câmera da rede internacional fechasse em close o seu rosto. A noite seria mesmo muito longa...

.

Se olhou no espelho um pouco encantada e nervosa. Realmente, sua humildade fora esquecida: estava linda. Não sabia que o cabelo poderia ficar com aquele tamanho de topete e aquele coque tão trabalhado. Mayumi que a perdoasse, mas estava se sentindo uma deusa grega. O vestido era outro ponto que a deixava ainda mais abobada: Um degrade que ia do azul marinho ao azul-bebê, com alguns pontos de brilho, subindo até o decote em 'V', transpassado na frente, cobrindo todo o colo, mas aberto nas costas, revelando algumas de suas pintinhas. A última vez que viram suas costas nuas (e não apenas elas), a morena nem queria se lembrar. Com certeza suas amigas morreriam de inveja daquele olho esfumado com quarenta e sete tons de preto e - pasmem! - aquele batom Chanel rosado. Ela estava usando Chanel! Deu pulinhos de excitação. Usava roupa de grife, penteado por cabeleireiro renomado, louboutins prateados e iria anunciar o vencedor do prêmio de melhor ator. Quando o homem muito alinhado lhe disse isso há uma semana, o primeiro impulso foi de negar, gritar e soltar o seu famoso "Não", mas simplesmente ficou calada pensando. Sasuke era o favorito ao prêmio, disso todos sabiam. A atuação dele, ainda que num filme cômico de abordagens típicas, era intensa sem ser forçada, identificando as emoções naturais de quem vive sob pressão. Até ela sabia reconhecer. Então, aceitou o convite, assinando um contrato de sigilo - nenhuma das partes revelaria nada sobre o combinado.

Foi dado o primeiro sinal para sua entrada. Ficou de pé, o estômago embrulhando. Segundo sinal e ela nem vira o tempo passar. No terceiro sinal ela já estava com o envelope azul com lacre prata em mãos. As luzes no palco giraram, focando na cantora que já estava com outro vestido. O prêmio havia sido para figurino e Mayumi não o levara. Mas, de onde estava, podia ver a maquiadora, cabeleireira e figurinista rindo, em seu longo vestido florido, da alegria de ter seu nome em um dos indicados. Essa era Mayumi. Queria um pouco de sua alegria também.

- E para anunciar o vencedor da categoria 'melhor ator', contamos hoje com a presença de Hime Nick! - sob aplausos e Bee Gees, ela entrou com o vestido esvoaçando atrás de si. Sasuke quase deixou o braço que apoiava a lateral da cabeça cair. Seus colegas o olhavam surpresos, bocas ligeiramente abertas. Ele mantinha os olhos muito bem abertos, sem perder um movimento dela, sem nem mesmo piscar. Estava linda. Parecia tão madura! Há quanto tempo não se viam? Um mês operou tantas mudanças assim?

- Boa noite. - disse educadamente, leve sorriso, voz baixa. - Os indicados da noite são: Tsuyoshi Ihara, pela produção brasileira Corações Sujos; Eiji Okuda, por Sen no Rikyu e Uchiha Sasuke por The Popular Boy.

Enquanto anunciava os atores e produções, cenas dos respectivos filmes apareciam no telão atrás de si, deixando que apenas seu contorno e os pontos brilhantes de seu vestido a vista. Alguns aplausos e o foco do holofote voltou para a morena, que tinha o envelope já amassado em mãos. Era agora, a hora da verdade. Sentiu uma agitação dentro de si, queria pular quando anunciasse o nome do ex-namorado, abraçá-lo nos bastidores e se desculpar pela cena de um mês atrás. Queria que voltassem.

- E o prêmio vai para... - sorriu, rasgando o lacre e puxando o papel cartão para cima. Seu sorriso esvaiu-se. Leu três vezes para ter certeza. Oh não... - Tsuyoshi Ihara. - o nome do ator saiu em voz sumida. A música acompanhava-o, enquanto ele subia as escadas, com um sorriso largo. Nick sabia que ele merecia, mas não se conformava. Procurou pelo moreno na multidão, mas o holofote a cegava tanto que não sabia se estava olhando para uma plateia cheia ou um bando de cadeiras vazias. Foi quando sentiu uma mão a puxando para o lado com certa brusquidão. Levou um susto, achando que a estavam levando para a cochia. Devia ter errado a marcação, ou sabe Deus o quê...

- Odeio quando usa salto. - falou um Sasuke ofegante, ligeiramente mais baixo que ela. Abriu os lábios para tentar falar alguma coisa - qualquer coisa - quando ele a puxou para o beijo mais sensacional da história japonesa. Nunca um beijo ocorria em público, quem dirá um daqueles. A plateia ficou alvoroçada, os fotógrafos perderam o foco e clicaram o casal. Já tinham uma manchete para o acontecimento e uma matéria maldosa para publicar. Noite ganha para as revistas sensacionalistas e principalmente, noite ganha para Sasuke.

.

Estavam em silêncio, sentados um do lado do outro. Mãos dadas, dedos cruzados. Até parecia que não se viam há anos, mas Sasuke ainda sabia como eram as linhas da palma da mão de Nick. E Nick conhecia cada calo nas mãos de Sasuke. Poderiam ficar daquele mesmo jeito a noite inteira, a manhã seguinte inteira, até mesmo a vida inteira. Era um alivio mutuo. A única coisa que os fez saírem de seus pensamentos foi o alvoroço, as palmas e gritos lá fora. Hyuuga Hinata acabava de levar um prêmio para si e para o filme: a melhor atriz revelação era ela!

- Eu fico muito feliz em ser reconhecida como atriz. Muito obrigada à Academia por ter me escolhido e, principalmente, obrigada Estúdio III por ter me escalado para a série. - as pessoas continuavam a aplaudi-la de pé. Realmente, Hinata impressionava em todos os aspectos. - Mas agora eu... Eu... - ela olhou nervosa para Sakura, que já tirava uma caixinha da bolsa de mão. - Não ia fazer isso aqui... - seu rosto se tingia de vários tons de vermelho. - Naruto-kun: quer casar comigo?

Os flashs pararam junto com a surpresa de todos os presentes. Depois voltaram com fúria total. O loiro riu largamente, beijando a moça em frente às câmeras. Aquela premiação entraria para a história do cinema regional. Sasuke sorriu para si mesmo e segurou a mão de Nick, a voltando para si:

- Hime Nick.

- Eu. - sorriu com algumas lágrimas brotando em seus olhos - a cena havia mexido com seu humor.

- Não sei se isso vai dar certo, se vai aguentar os paparazzi, se eu vou aguentar os paparazzi ou se todos nós vamos vaze-los engolir aquelas malditas câmeras com zoom de oito mil... - ironizou rindo - Mas...

- Sempre tem um _"mas"_...

- Sabe como completar essa frase, não é?

- _"podemos tentar"._ - ele concordou.

- Hime Nick: quer ser minha namorada? De novo?

- Não sei. Vou pensar. - e dito isso, o enlaçou pelo pescoço, sentindo mais uma vez aquela excitação que o namoro com uma celebridade podia oferecer e, ainda mais importante, a emoção que apenas em seus braços ela sentia.

- Quer fazer barulho?

- Como? - com um sorriso malicioso, ele a pegou no colo e saiu desfilando com uma Nick muito risonha. Pela primeira vez, brincou com os repórteres, mandaram beijos para a câmera e acenaram para o público. Um mar de meninas correram atrás da limusine preta quando eles entraram em baixo de uma chuva de flashs e perguntas gritadas. A velha rotina... Havia sentido falta dela... E, olhando para a namorada, que já havia tirado os sapatos e pulado em cima dele para enchê-lo de beijos no rosto (coisa que ele detestava), soube muito bem que isso era exatamente o que queria: a menina irritante, risonha, de olhos doces e sorriso miúdo, o tipo de menina que o enfrentava, que não fazia o que ele queria e que acima de tudo, _era o que ele queria_.

- Nick. - ela interrompeu os beijos e sorriu para ele, prevendo o sermão. - Para quem vai o prêmio?

- Que prêmio? - riu confusa.

- De hoje. - ela balançou a cabeça em negativa. - O prêmio vai para mim. - e a beijou mais uma vez.

- Humilde você, não? – riu a moça.

A imprensa adoraria destacá-los pela manhã.

**.**

**~Espaço da Beta~**

**Pessoas Lindas minhas *-***

**ACABOU MAIS UMA TuT É a vida né? UAHUAH'**

**Pois bem...eu amei a FIC – puxa saaaaaco – Ainda bem que o Sasuke colocou juízo na cabeça...ou ia enfiar no rabinho dele – brincadeira Nick, sabe que eu te amo né? – E que liiiindo *-* A Hina pedindo o Naruto jegue loiro em casamento *-* - eu só empresto ele pra ela viu u-u – **

**Então...Até a próxima o/**

**E espero que tenham gostado o/**


	7. Epílogo

**Simplesmente não deu. Precisava de um epílogo, um 'depois do final feliz', alguma coisa que desse a entender que, pelo menos em parte, havia dado certo. Eu precisei fazer esse epílogo dessa história. Então, quem quiser acompanhar, prometo que é a última vez que pego todos de surpresa XD**

**A você, minha Hime Nick, um feliz Natal antecipado. Eu amo você (L).**

**.**

**Epílogo: Casados**

Nada diferente do normal: gritos, multidão com cartazes, meninas chorando, limusine tentando avançar num mar de gente... Básico. Mas é claro que nas outras vezes, ela não estava se casando. Respirou fundo. Será que aquela multidão os seguiria ao México também?

- Tudo bem, senhorita Hime? - o motorista perguntou, notando que ela sustentava uma cor arroxeada. Tinha prendido o ar e se esquecido de respirar.

- Tudo. - soltou, junto com seu fôlego. Não estavam nem perto de sair da quadra do prédio onde morava.

Desde que completara vinte e um anos, os tabloides pararam de importunar Sasuke com a frase "menor de idade", para o "quando casarão?". O pedido de casamento havia sido feito discretamente, num jantar a dois na casa dele. Na entrevista que o moreno deu no dia seguinte, ele anunciou com muita naturalidade que iria se casar.

Ela o mataria por isso.

Ninguém que fazia residência junto com ela a deixava em paz, com perguntas frenéticas de como havia sido o pedido até os mais caras de pau, pedindo lugar na festa. Não chamou nenhum deles. Agora estava lá, com meio quilo de laquê no cabelo, um volume divo na parte da frente e um trabalhado de tranças presas num coque, segurando o véu que caía sobre os olhos. Sentia-se num mosquiteiro.

- Pelo menos é chique a noiva atrasar. - tentou brincar, mas a verdade é que estava quase comendo as unhas.

Sasuke disparou como sensação quando, depois da decepção das fãs por não ter levado o prêmio há três anos, o próprio recebeu a proposta de uma ponta como personagem secundário num filme americano de ação. Depois disso, mais algumas pontas, até que estava fazendo papéis mais extensos, dentro e fora do país. Já o casal Uzumaki morava em Los Angeles fazia um ano e já estavam com uma menininha serelepe igual ao pai, chamando atenção dos fotógrafos americanos.

O loiro, sempre simpático, posava com caras e bocas para as lentes e fotografa vez ou outra para marcas como Gucci e Armani. Deveria estar usando algum terno da franquia hoje.

Hinata não parava. O prêmio conquistado em 2012 a fez receber inúmeros convites e tinha a agenda lotada até o ano seguinte. Com uma semana para a filha nascer, ela terminava de gravar um suspense, o segundo de uma produção chamada "Amor Materno". Atualmente, posava para o perfume Chanel. Nick adorava repôr seu estoque todos os anos.

Sakura fazia campanhas de cosméticos e lançou uma linha de chapinhas com seu nome e no tom rosa metálico que metade das garotas japonesas tinham. Era frenesi as lâminas rosadas com detalhes floridos. Ficou fora da mídia dois anos, e voltou apenas agora, como melhor amiga da protagonista de um dorama. Já estava casada com Lee, mas sem previsão para filhos.

Agora, a questão era Sasuke. Quando ele andava sozinho, fotos discretas, nunca era abordado por nenhum repórter e até mesmo comprar pão era possível. Mas quando exibia a noiva... Quanta frenesi por uma foto! Quantas propostas de posar para grifes, marcas de sapato, cosméticos, perfumes locais e até mesmo seringas e agulhas hospitalares. A queriam na capa de uma campanha de vacinação. Gargalhou com a proposta até o sorriso sumir e ela perceber que a agente estava falando sério. Eis o problema de se casar com uma pessoa publica: querem que você seja o mesmo.

Quando o carro conseguiu chegar na entrada da igreja, saiu acompanhada de dois seguranças. Não que as garotas quisessem avançar em seu pescoço - agora queriam uma foto com a moça que havia fisgado o coração do Uchiha. Mas naquele dia, ela não podia se arriscar. Entrou pela porta principal e ficou dentro da sacristia. Descobriu ter chego antes do esperado, o que era um alívio. E um desespero.

Sasuke já estava a esperando.

- Você está linda, Nick! - Hinata a saudou, entrando na sala junto com Sakura.

- E tire esse véu da cara, não dá pra te ver! - protestou Sakura, mais nervosa que a própria noiva.

- Sakura-chan, é para dar charme... - riu - E o véu é transparente.

- Ele está lá? - Nick perguntou um tanto aflita.

- Quem? - Sakura perguntou distraída. A noiva empalideceu.

- Por Deus, Sakura-chan... - Hinata riu novamente, demorando um pouco mais para conter-se - O noivo! Quer matar Nick do coração? Sim, Nick, ele está lá, andando de um lado para o outro de nervoso...

- Não é o único. - supirou olhando para as unhas pintadas de pink. Nenhuma lasca. A mãe havia protestado por aquela cor, mas Nick queria quebrar o muito branco de seu vestido Elie Saab com unhas e lábios coloridos. Isso renderia algumas matérias...

- Seu vestido é lindo. - Hinata tentou anima-la. - Fica bonita com os ombros de fora...

- Obrigada...

- E que poder esses cílios, hein, gata? - Sakura entrou no plano.

- Postiços. Achei que nunca conseguiria me acostumar.

- Ah, é tipo silicone: depois que você coloca, é como se fossem seus!

- Não tinha dito em entrevistas que os seios eram seus? - Nick riu.

- Se eu os comprei, são meus, oras! - ela se virou em seu vestido azul pastel tubinho, que ia até os joelhos. - Acho que é o seu sinal...

Então, o coração da noiva contraiu-se, os ombros encolheram e as mãos se apertaram em seu colo. E se ela tropeçasse? E se o véu colasse em sua boca? E se o vento batesse e erguesse a saia de tule? E se ela tropeçasse na saia e rolasse tapete a frente? E se Sasuke fugisse?!

.

- Sorte a sua hein? - Naruto brincou com o noivo, com a pose perfeitamente correta no altar. - Que é? O medo te paralisou?

- Acho que sim.

- Cara, relaxa um pouco e respire... Qual o medo?

- Que ela tenha desistido. - e, incrivelmente, ele falava sério.

- Sabe? Se ela sobreviveu cinco anos com Uchiha Sasuke, ela aguenta um casamento... - riu. - E cuidado com a postura, valorize o Armani que eu te dei. - resmungou para tentar descontrair. Nada parecia funcionar naquele dia.

- Nunca achei que esse dia chegaria. Quando eu e Nick marcamos a data, parecia estar tão longe... E olhe só eu aqui.

- É isso aí. Depois de hoje, casado até que a morte os separe. - riu, dando um tapa amigável em suas costas.

Então, ele prendeu o ar.

A marcha nupcial.

Seria agora.

Quando as portas se abriram em dupla, ela surgiu como um anjo. A decoração da igreja toda feita com pequenas flores amarelas e brancas parecia perfeito para sua entrada - era como se o templo estivesse salpicado de neve. O buquê pequeno e redondo com rosas lilases em botão parecia complementar com perfeição a noiva, que entrava de braços dados com o pai. A saia envoaçava atrás de si, junto com o véu longo, que acompanhava a calda. Por trás do tule transparente que cobria o rosto, ele podia ver que os olhos escuros de Nick brilhavam e ele não pode evitar que os seus brilhassem também. O sorriso estava alargando a cada passo que ela dava em direção ao altar. Ao ajoelharem-se para a cerimônia, as mãos se entrelaçaram e os dedos apertaram uns aos outros, passando toda a confiança que as palavras não conseguiam dizer naquele momento. O 'sim' quase fora substituído por um soluço de emoção e, ao se levantaram para o beijo, o simples ato de retirar o fino tecido do rosto da agora esposa parecia perfeito. Estava corada de emoção, os olhos brilhantes como duas pequenas esferas de vidro e os lábios rosados curvados num sorriso que o convidava a uma vida toda de dedicação, respeito, amor...

- Eu te amo, Hime Nick.

- _Uchiha_ Nick. - o corrigiu num sussurro.

- Amo ela também. - sorriram um para o outro.

- Eu estava com medo. - então, a mão pousou sobre o rosto do moreno. - Não estou mais.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso, porque eu também não estou. - e dito isso, selou a libertação de seus medos e receios num beijo aplaudido por toda igreja, coroado com gritos do lado de fora.

Não sabiam e nem poderiam prever o que a vida os preparava, mas cinco anos fora o suficiente para treiná-los para aquela tarefa:

Até que a morte os separasse.

**.**

**Acabou! Quem gostou grita "uha!" (?)**

**Confesso que não sou fã de melodrama, mas esse ficou fofinho né? -w-**

**Nick, presente de Natal, espero que goste, ho ho ho (?)**

**A todos, boas festas e que 2013 nos traga muitas reviews *-* /indireta com um tijolo, a gente se vê por aqui XD**

**Ja ne *-***

**~Espaço da Beta~**

**La la la la *-***

**OLHAAAAAAAAAAAA *-* Que linda a Hime Nick *-***

**Missão comprida Nat u-u / aloka bate aqui õ/**

**Espero que goste da surpresa **

**Beijos e Amo você **

**Sempre sua Niina Menina **


End file.
